


To New Beginnings

by Shadowtravelingtitans



Series: Flowers and Space [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of 2x14, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtravelingtitans/pseuds/Shadowtravelingtitans
Summary: And maybe that’s where the problem was. He had been so in love with Clary for so long, that he stopped seeing Clary the person. Instead everything Clary did was justified because he loved her, and how could the person he love do any wrong?





	To New Beginnings

“I heard you visited the Queen.” Is how the seelie starts when he enters the boathouse that has become Simon’s shelter from the world. For the past week he has lived off the remaining blood bags in his fridge and his guitar. Vaguely, he realizes that he can’t hide in his makeshift home forever, but for now, with his heart in pieces, complete solitude seems like a good choice. 

Still, the seelie knight seems to have come in despite the fact that Simon ignored his knocking and the fledgling knows better now than to be rude.

“Yup, that’s what I did. Though if given a chance to take it back, I would have just stayed home.” 

Silence fell upon the pair and the vampire was acutely aware of the fact that the seelie was staring at him. He wondering what he must look like to others, personal hygiene certainly hasn’t been on his mind since the visit and eating was only experienced when he felt dangerously close to losing it. Raphael would be so disappointed, not that he already isn’t with him. The vampire ran a hand through his hair, a tingly feeling poking at his fingertips. Meliorn cleared his throat.

“I do not always understand the intentions of my Queen, but I know she has lost many to the Shadowhunters who use the word justice as their justification.” He paused for a moment, shifting his eyes away from Simon, to look at instead the decor of his ‘room.’ “Perhaps my Queen realized you were being used and simply wished to help a fellow downworlder.”

Simon rubbed his face with his hand, groaning in exasperation. 

“I get that, but couldn’t she, I don’t know, have done it in a different way? I mean, why didn’t she just pull me aside and say, ‘Hey, your girlfriend actually doesn’t love you,’ or something? Why did she have to embarrass me in front of her entire court.” 

“Would you have believed her?” Meliorn stated, his words made heavy by the truth.

Simon sighed, knowing full well that at the time, he would have dismissed her. He did dismiss her. He had been so excited to be there with Clary, spend time with Clary, have Clary return his feelings, that anyone who had said differently he would have ignored. He’d shut down the possibility that there relationship was anything other than the picture perfect ending he had been thinking about since he first met her. 

“No, I wouldn’t have.” He relented.

And maybe that’s where the problem was. He had been so in love with Clary for so long, that he stopped seeing Clary the person. Instead everything Clary did was justified because he loved her, and how could the person he love do any wrong? Blinded by love was what every superhero movie mentioned, right before they gave the hero an impossible choice. But life wasn’t a movie or a fairytale, and you didn’t always get the girl. Or get to be the hero. Sometimes you just got hurt and hopefully learned whatever lesson you were meant to.

He heard Meliorn move about the boathouse, but he didn’t think much of it until he was presented with a bouquet of daffodils. He blinked a few times, before looking up at the seelie knight with a questioning look. 

“Daffodils. They are usually given to others during the bringing in of the new year to symbolize new beginnings.”

Slowly the vampire reached out to hold the flowers. It was a simple bouquets, made up of just daffodils, around sixteen or eighteen, but they smelled wonderful, not overpowering as most flowers seemed to smell due to his enhanced senses. The white petals seemed bright in the sunlight. Simon smiled softly.

“Thank you” He whispered softly. He felt Meliorn sit down next to him. The older seelie was beginning to become a comforting presence in the vampire’s life, and if he was being honest with himself, it was a welcome change to have someone who he didn’t have to see age and wither away. 

“I understand that matters of the heart are always more difficult and complex than a bouquet of flowers can fix, but perhaps this was meant to happen. I believe the mundanes have a saying, ‘when one door closes, another door opens.’ It will take time for this wound to heal, but you have friends who are willing to stay by your side. Isabelle, Raphael, Maia, Luke, Magnus,...” He slowly placed a comforting hand on the vampire’s knee. “And I, of course, if you wish it so.” 

Simon placed a free hand on top of Meliorn’s, holding it, before offering the seelie a small, watery smile. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, young one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Simeliorn!! I know in the previous one I have them meeting after the Clary fiasco, but I really wanted to write this one as well. So this is just gonna be a random collection of Simon and Meliorn. Cause why not.
> 
> Enjoy folks!!


End file.
